Jake
by Jake Griggs
Summary: See how Jake survives an Alien Onslaught,in the year 2017, with help from the UNSC, who are still in the year 2552...
1. Jake:Where is he now?

Jake Pt.1

The year is 2017. Aliens and humans battle for the domination of Earth. The Humans have only just won back the United Kingdom from the Aliens, and have already moved on to the U.S.A.

"So everyone! You all know your parts in this war! I want you to get out there and kick some alien Ass!" "Hoora!" Sergeant Peece was giving the soldiers his usual motivation, and for a battle hardened soldier, it's quite weird to be called "Peece" And it's quite funny really. He's giving soldiers hope and yet they will still die anyway. We are just a group of a few hundred people, 723 people to be exact. Our job is to hold on and delay the aliens long enough until the big guns come in and we're able to push the aliens back. But that's probably going to take another week or two. Oh and I'm Jake just a guy who was lucky to come upon this group of people let me explain how I got here…


	2. Jake:On the way There

Jake Pt

Jake Pt.2

I was in Australia, just waiting for a flight to New York, I'm Australian not American just so you know. I was having bacon and eggs, that was probably the best meal I had before all this alien crap started. The flight announcer said flight 183 was now boarding so I picked up my bags and walked to the counter to get my seat on the plane.

A few hours later, the captain announced that actual aliens have landed on earth and videos of them were on all the monitors. They weren't your average looking aliens from the movies. These aliens had reddish skin and blue eyes. They were carrying strange tiny sticks with glowing red lights. One human walked up to one of the aliens. The alien towered over the 20-something year old man. The alien raised up his little stick and pointed it at the man. The stick then glowed green and then a massive green fireball just blasted the man and then, he was gone. Everyone on the plane was shocked and screaming. At first I didn't think anyone believed the captain about the aliens. Kind of like that radio thing "World Wars" or something. The one by Orson Welles. Anyway back to the real aliens. They had either disintegrated the man or teleported him somewhere. Either way it's still freaky as hell. On the monitors every one was running and police were shooting. Out of the 500 something aliens, I think the cops were able to take down just two. And then we get more bad news, the cameraman who was filming this live caught, on video, more UFOs coming in and since one UFO had around 500 aliens god knows how many are coming in now. But one thing's for sure we were gonna land in New York and it's not gonna be pretty…


	3. Jake:He's been found

Jake Pt

Jake Pt.3

DoA, Day of Arrival. That's what my 2 friends from the plane called it. It's too bad they both died before I found the Army's Hide-Out for survivors and everyone else who could make it in.

So we were close to the air port but something hit the plane and we were rocketing towards the ground. And before we knew it I was knocked unconscious by the explosion.

When I came to, there was wreckage all around me. Dead people were lying on the rocky landscape that was New York City. As I was walking through the barren wasteland, there were few buildings left standing. The Empire State Building was standing and there were other smaller buildings that were seemingly left alone.

I saw a transmitting radio, the ones they used for talking, in the rubble and heard voices coming from it. "Can anyone hear me? I repeat! Can anyone hear me?" I rushed over and replied to the voice "Who is this?" "Sir we are the UNSC and we need you to deliver a message to Sergeant Peece! Tell him that reinforcements, vehicles, and weapons will be delivered as soon as possible! This is the UNSC broadcasting from the year 2552!" Then after that, silence. I really couldn't believe it because they were broadcasting from around 500 years into the future. Then just at moment a huge foot smashed the radio. It was one of the Aliens and his little stick was glowing green…


End file.
